


The rose quartz

by Tesskitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesskitty/pseuds/Tesskitty
Summary: The story before and going into the gems befriended the humans of the earth. Being told from pearl's perspective. The story opens up with pearl serving her diamond and meeting rose quartz. Soon Rose finds out the amazing world of earth and plumits into a war with home world!





	1. Precise

The Rose Quartz

Chapter 1: Precise

I am a pearl.

Nothing more, I had no pride to who I was but to who I served.

She was the queen of queens  
The goddesses of goddesses  
My pink diamond

As one of the four of the great diamond authority. She was an amazing ruler; one who took mercy on the innocent and vengeance on the ones who committed treason. I was so very lucky to have been created for her. To her all gems are irreplaceable, even a lowly pearl like myself. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Pearl!" My thoughts halted immediately as pink diamond said my name with disapproval laced in her voice. I immediately turn and bowed.

"Yes, my diamond." I said with a mellow voice. I resumed my stance but continued to look at the ground. I had no place looking at her face.

"What were you thinking about just now?" She asked half interested.

"Your magnificence, your amazing deeds and how I am so great full to be created to serve you." She laughed, quite amused.

"You are a card and yes you are lucky to be by my side. To be at the side of a diamond is truly a rare honor; that most gems would shatter anyone to have. If anything else for being around power and elegance constantly." She went silent. Not ever the sound of her moving as heard. My curiosity was and is my worst burden. I caved in and looked up to see what she was doing. My diamond sat in her tall pink chair as she glanced around the also pink throne room. Her eyes danced across the stained glass on the right side of the room, each window dedicated to the diamond authorities and separated the darkness of space from the elegant room that we were in. She lazily looked at the wall opposite of the memorials to peer upon another window but it was as clear as water. She over looked the control room with boredom written in her dark pink eyes. The room is so large with gems that I never knew existed running around to keep her plans in motion. She looked down to me, her faint smile teased at her soft lips. Then she quickly frowned.

"Pearl." I realized that my thought had consumed me and I was starting at her. I take a step back to bow at her feet and ask for forgiveness but in my hastiness I trip on my own foot and fall to the carpeted ground. I heard her feet quickly hit the ground in fury.

"You disgrace me. If you want to make my walks with my this morning you will stop being a fool and walk like a proper server." She thundered. She stepped around me and made her way to the white door. I stood up fast and jogged to her side and put my delicate hand on the in graved door.

"Please my diamond let me get that for you." I tried to control my panting. She didn't even look in my direction but regained her composure. I pushed the heavy doors open and stepped outside; correctly following my training. She sauntered out the door and walked down the dull gray walkway to the giant doorless room at. She paused before I could begin to close the door.

"In the future if you have such terrible performance in front of my generals or the other diamonds. I will have you shattered on the spot. Is this understood?" My heart stopped.

"Yes, my diamond." What?! Who is this? Is this MY diamond who said that? I would expect this from yellow but not my merciful pink diamond! She treasured all gems. Even pearls...

Or

Maybe not

I was just a pearl. I worthless and made to order slave. For a diamond I would be free. No need to worry about losing one if there are millions to pick from.

Just a pearl

I gently closed the wooden door and followed my misteress. It was my fault I was the one who got to comfortable. I am the one who fell. I am the clumsy deformed gem who deserves shattering. I am so very lucky to have my mercy filled leader. I should be put to death. My head began to pound with worry and frustration. The rest of the day I spent thinking about my diamond and me and my true place. I don't remember much of else. Before I knew it, it was late in the evening and I was walking my diamond to her room. We walk slowly down the metal corridor and stopped at a metal sliding door. My head hung low as I stepped over to the door access button and pushed it gently.

"Have a good rest my diamond" I bow as I say monotone like. Pink diamond walked past me and into the door way. I reached up to close it behind her but was stopped by her words.

"Pearl, I designed you a certain way." I look to her.

"You are worried that I don't care about you." My heart stopped. Surly she would tell me that she DOES care..

"Your thoughts are making you work terribly and you do not look like the elegant servant I made you to be. When you are thinking of anything it shouldn't effect your outward appearance. Tomorrow you will not have anymore problems and I will not be talking to you about this again." She had never even turned around to say it to my face.

"Of course my diamond.." once again I bow but this time a warm tear fell to the cold ground as my heavy head fell in the stale air.

"Good." She walked in more and I pushed the button with a loud slam. My knees shook as a stumbled to my dark room. I opened the door to my room and took three steps inside before my weak knees gave way and I collapsed to the steel ground as the door swished close behind me. The frigid floor stung while I laid there motionless mind running with millions of thoughts. Suddenly a single tear escaped against my wishes and more followed.

I am a pearl.

She is a diamond.

She is everything

I am nothing

I laid there for hours. Feeling nothing but pain. Sorrow. Pity. When I am to see my diamond again I will be in my right mind. I will be sure of it.


	2. Experimental

* * *

The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. It has been 3 weeks since my realization of my role and a rumor began to spread like fire in that time. Quickly turning into a massive distraction to the gems that flew the royal ship.

A general was coming to see her leader our magnificent pink diamond. It was not just ANY general; she concord many planets in the name of the diamond authority and was a fantastic representation of the quartz army. She was loyal, cunning, ruthless, strong, tall, and by what I understood beautiful. My diamond never mentioned to me to be on my best behavior but I assume she always wishes for me to act my best.

Today was the day that the rumor said the quartz general should arrive. I currently was standing the the left side of my mistress's throne and starring blankly at the enormous door; just waiting for anything to happen. My diamond was reading over something important on her light pink holographic screen that protruded out of the right arm rest. A loud knock came from the thick door. I could feel the air in the room begin to buzz with excitement.

Was my calm and collected diamond getting excited?

"Enter." Her typically monotone voice had a hint of joy.

How could she break her colorless being for one quartz?

The door was pulled open from the outside and from the darkness came her. My gem felt like it cracked, like something large and blunt hit me as if I was in a war. She truly was beautiful, gorgeous even. Dare I say more stunning than a diamond of any color; including my own. My eyes glued to her as she waltz into the corridor like room. Her movements were precise and yet so gentle. She had large pink locks for hair and a soft pale complexion. She was so tall and was very built. Her eyes gleamed but her face gave a bland straight expression. She wore a strapless white ball gown with the fabric on her belly cut out in the shape of a diamond, her gem sat there.

"My Rose quartz!" My diamond proclaimed. I continued to examine the new gem in front of us. She got on to one knee and bowed her head.

"My superb pink diamond. Thank you for humbling me. How may I serve you?" She stayed on her knee. I felt my face beginning to get hot.

Am I blushing? BUT WHY? I began to panic. I wanted to rip my eyes away from the general but she captivated me.

"You may rise. I have called you here today to get an update on the capture of planet Kilops, ruiz, and X-1640." She answered. Rose quartz stood up quickly and looked our leader in the eyes with much confidence.

"kilops, captured, 30% of the kilopians are enslaved and the others were slain. Ruiz, captured, 10% of the Ruizels were enslaved and the others were slain. X-1640, being captured, so far 7% of the inhabitants are enslaved but most end there own life before we could take them. At this rate all with have to be eliminated for us to control the planet. Is this acceptable?" She delivered this information as if it was nothing more than having small talk. Her voice was cold and her deep eyes painted a heavy picture of war and death. My infatuation fizzled and was replaced with fear but yet I couldn't stop appreciating her beauty. I had never seen such an enchanting gem.

"Yes, do not let a single creature stand in the way of conquest." She stated

"As you wish my diamond." Rose quartz simply replied

"There shall be a feast tonight in honor of you and the planets you have taken in my name." Pink diamond levitated out of her throne and drifted to her loyal servant.

"You are a true warrior and bring honor to me." She turned to me and glared.

"Recently I have been having subordination problems in my immediate servitude." Pink diamond irritatedly said. The Rose quartz followed her glare and looked at me. I made eye contact with her and my breathing quickened. My eyes were an open book she must have known I had been admiring her. Her pink eyes lit up ,much to my surprise, and she gave me a small smile. Then turned back to my diamond.

"Pearls are worthless and hard to control I didn't want to deal with mine so I sold her last year." Her voice didn't match the expression she gave me.

How could she just flip on a dime? Did I imagine the look she had on her face? Am I loosing my mind?

"Yours seems well behaved, my diamond." Pink diamond looked at her general.

"She used to be. Now she doesn't know how to open a door." She said angrily. I jumped into action, I didn't even realize the door had closed in the first place. I pushed with all my might and followed the hollow door, bowing to my supervisors as they walked by. My pink diamond continued not looking at me but rose quartz who was following behind her looked back at me as I closed the door. Once again making eye contact and she winked at me.

What?! So I wasn't imagining! But what does that mean? Why would she even acknowledge me or even wink!

My blush resurfaced and I stopped breathing. My face screamed dumfounded and my knees wanted to give out from the weight of my body. I wanted nothing more than to become her pearl.

I couldn't believe my own thoughts! I wanted to belong to the beautiful quartz general over a diamond. I must have been sick or crazy or something. Something way out of my mind.

"Pearl! You are once AGAIN ignoring your responsibilities and becoming a burden on me! Go to the kitchen and have the chiefs prepare a meal suitable for the diamonds and there generals." My pink diamond commanded. I bow.

"Yes my diamond." I return to my original poster and turn to the direction of the kitchen.

"Pearl, do not fail me again." My diamond said while walking away from me.

"Yes my diamond." I say softly knowing she heard me. My delicate feet begin to walk in the direction of the kitchen and my blush turned from endearment to embarrassment in a matter of seconds. I stopped at the sliding metal door to the kitchen and sigh.

I am going to get shattered if I don't do this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name is Tess! I am the author of this fanfic! I am very happy that I am making this bad boy. I just wanted to say I will try to be updating once a week. Maybe more depending on how I am feeling in a day. But once a week for sure! I am also going to be making an adventure time story here soon. So keep an eye out for that if you guys like my writing! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! See you guys next time!


	3. A/N 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi..

So it has been a while since I updated the story and I was thinking about picking the story back up soon. I will need to get caught up on the show but that is easily done! If I do pick it back up I will be updating weekly (probably on Fridays). I will let you guys know!

Yours truly  
-Tesskitty


End file.
